1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carbon nanotube compound, and particularly, the invention relates to a compound having carboxylic-multiwall carbon nanotubes (c-MWNTs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the development of high technology, the influence of the electromagnetic wave to the instrument and the human body is deeply concerned.
The casing of the electronic device nowadays is mostly made of plastics having the characteristics such as light weight, low cost, easy design, and isolation, so that the static electricity is easily charged and the noise could not be eliminated causing huge influences to the instrument, the environment, and the human body. Many countries have announced the standard for the electromagnetic compatibility and the device which does not conform to the standard is not allowed to be sold. Therefore, the skill for the electromagnetic compatibility and the shielding material becomes the key point of the design of the electronic product. Because of the superior electric conductivity and the dielectric feather, the conductive polymer is emphasized in the application of the electric shielding materials.